Loves me not
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: "É o amor mais triste que eu já vi". x TOM RIDDLE/GINNY WEASLEY x


**Sumário: **"É o amor mais triste que eu já vi".

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Loves me not<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I started blurring the lines <em>  
><em> Because I didn't care<em>  
><em> I started crossing the line<em>  
><em> Cause you were never there <em>

T.a.T.u., Loves me not

* * *

><p>Pode não parecer, mas ele a ama.<p>

Claro que eles nunca vão ficar juntos – ele não tem tempo, e ela é tão fraca e vai morrer tão cedo –, e mesmo assim ele se permite sonhar que um dia poderá beijar aqueles lábios, quando ela for mais velha, e destruí-la um pouco mais.

Tom sabe que ela sente o mesmo. Que ela não se importa em beijar os lábios dele, ainda que seja tão pequena. Que ela o deseja na mesma intensidade, mas talvez não na mesma situação.

Ele quer vê-la morta, como uma boneca de porcelana que tem seus olhos fechados para sempre, quase como se estivesse dormindo. E ela quer uma família, ter filhos e envelhecer, sorrir e amar, jantar na casa dos pais aos domingos, e viver uma vida ordinária.

Com um diário.

Ele a ama porque ela é tão patética que chega a ser bonito.

**X**

Ele não gosta que as pessoas o toquem. É a primeira coisa que diz a si mesmo quando os braços fracos e magrelos e tão pálidos de Ginevra enlaçam sua cintura. Existem lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos dela e ela parece ter se esquecido que está num lugar estranho.

Não gosta que o toquem – ninguém pode tocar um deus ou semideus –, mas permite que ela faça isso. Sente o calor emanando do corpo dela, e como ela é mais bonita que ele pensava. E como ela está fraca.

"Tom, fico tão feliz em poder te ver e te tocar".

"Eu também", murmura, seco.

Ela se afasta, um sorriso lindo no rosto, e murmura:

"Você é bem mais bonito que eu imaginava".

**X**

Talvez ela soubesse ler mentes – é a primeira coisa que pensa. Depois, sente vontade de se socar, porque ela é pequena e medíocre demais para um poder desses. Mas, talvez, se ela o ama como _ele_ a ama, então eles tivessem uma ligação bem mais forte do que imaginava.

Tom treme, um pouco assustado. Amor é uma coisa perigosa.

(_Mas ele sabe que só está encabulado_).

**X**

Ela está no chão, respirando com dificuldade. Está mais pálida que antes, e parece que vai desaparecer a qualquer instante. Uma pena, porque ele gostaria de manter o corpo dela. Ri de seu próprio pensamento, e sua risada ecoa pelo local.

Ele está mais forte.

"Que é isso nos seus olhos, Tom?", ela pergunta de repente. Ele a encara, apenas para se incomodar com a expressão dela. Seria... Desprezo?

(_ele sabe que seus olhos estão iguais aos dela_)

"É o meu amor por você, Ginny". Ele responde, a voz terna, mas cínica.

"É o amor mais triste que eu já vi".

Tom lhe sorri.

"Bem, minha querida, é o único que tenho para lhe dar".

Se ela tivesse dezesseis anos, ela seria linda.

**X**

O plano falha. Harry Potter salva Ginevra Molly Weasley.

**X**

_Ela_ falha. Ginevra Molly Weasley beija Harry Potter.

**X**

A Varinha das Varinhas vibra em seus dedos, de tão poderosa que é. Ele sente sua mão formigar, e deseja muito poder usá-la em alguém.

E a voz quebra esse momento perfeito.

"Que é isso nos seus olhos, Tom?"

Quase pula, não de susto, mas de ódio diante das lembranças que lhe invadem a mente. Vira-se, e encara a menina.

Ela tem dezesseis. E ela é linda.

Aproxima-se dela, quase deslizando, e murmura à ela com um sorriso no rosto, quando já está muito perto:

"É o amor mais triste que eu já vi".

Voldemort toca seu queixo, e sente ela se arrepiando.

"É o único que tenho para lhe dar".

**X**

Ele a beija, e ela estremece, mas não se move. É um beijo simples, quase venenoso, e nenhum dos dois ousa avançar. O roçar de lábios é o suficiente para satisfazê-los antes de matá-los.

Quando se separam, os olhos dela estão frios e cruéis e venenosos, como sempre. O desprezo é uma coisa linda. Ela murmura novamente:

"Esse é o amor mais triste que já vi".

O sorriso que Voldemort lhe entrega carrega a mesma coisa que aqueles olhos azuis possuem:

"Ninguém disse que o amor tem de ser sempre uma coisa bonita".

**X**

O amor não é bonito. Sua mãe demonstrara isso muito bem, mantendo seu pai junto dela através de magia e poções.

**X**

Quando mata Harry Potter, os dois partilham da mesma imagem final: Ginny.

Beijando-os.

Amor é uma coisa perigosa.

**X**

E Voldemort nunca se arrepende de nada. Nem mesmo de Ginny.

**X**

Dentro de Hogwarts, os olhares se encontram uma última vez e eles conversam em silêncio.

_Você não pode me mostrar o mesmo olhar que me mostrou, cinco anos atrás, quando me abraçou?_

_ Desculpe, Voldemort. _E ela pisca, mostrando-se desacostumada com aquele nome (_e ele se pergunta quantas vezes ela o chamou de Tom, ao invés de usar Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e genéricos_). _Mas não posso fazer isso._

_ Por quê?_

_ Esse é meu amor por você._

_ Então seu amor é desprezível._

Ela sorri. E ela é tão bonita e seria uma perfeita Slytherin. Ou Death Eater.

_Desculpe, esse é o único amor que tenho para lhe dar._

Tom riria, se já não estivesse morto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Podem dizer que é loucura, mas eu realmente gosto dessa fanfic. Não sei, foi uma ideia genial que eu tive e eu fiquei feliz por ter escrito tudo o que eu queria, independente da loucura HUAHAHUA! Sem falar que, né, eu ainda não entendo como as pessoas não usaram aquele momento do Voldemort em Hogwarts para TomGinny.

Aliás, isso me faz lembrar de uma coisa que a Kolly me disse: que ela não via o Voldemort como se lembrando da Ginny, porque eram horcruxes diferentes e pans. Mas no quarto livro, ele fala ao Lucius que ele o serviu bem, então pelo menos o básico ele sabia. Aí só precisou minha mente estranha trabalhar em cima disso :3

**Mereço reviews? :3**

**_Melhor fanfic, por Voto Popular, no V Challenge Tom Marvolo Riddle/Ginevra Molly Weasley do Fórum 6vparavocê**_ – _** Tema: Romance ou Amizade? _**(utilizado: Romance)** – ** **_Item: Desprezo_  
><strong>


End file.
